


The Maze

by Sasygigi



Series: Dream [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, In the Maze, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Sequel to the lightJust like before one part will be joker, then Bruce, and finally the end.After nearly drowning and being trapped in a nightmare world you think that joker and Bruce's troubles will be over.However, the beast still doesn't want them free just yet.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912039
Kudos: 4





	1. Joker

I wake up on something hard, which was odd, because after we nearly drowned Bruce took me to his place.

Confused I slowly wake up to figure out what happened to me.

That's when I realized I wasn't in the room anymore.

My heart sanked.

My body trembled.

No.

No!!

It can't be!!

I was trapped in a maze, so black and white and nothing else. I was back into a little boy again.

Not again!

"Help!" I screamed "Someone help me!!!"

" Joker!? "A familiar yet younger voice shouted

I looked to my side, it was Bruce!

I got up and ran over to him, he was just as terrified as I was.

" I'm scared, I thought we weren't gonna deal with This again! "I cried

" it's okay, we'll get out of this, besides, it's just a dream"

"Is it, is it really"

"Yes, now come on, let's get out of here"

But as we were about to leave, we suddenly heard a familiar giggle. Which shook us to the core.

"My my, little boys, back under my control again, now loveky, you two must be really insane"he chuckled devilishly

" Ah, it's the beast! "I shrieked

" It's daddy to you boy, but don't worry, I'll have my pleasure soon enough"

"How is that possible, it was all a dream!" Bruce shouted

He laughed. And his shadow tentacles wrapped around his waist. And suddenly I felt one on me, which caused me to scream.

"Yes it was...before...But I...I can't let you go again, so I decided to turn into a reality, a place for us together" he chuckled "And you two boys, will become my lovely pets"

"Please let me go!" I sobbed

"But darling...you're so cute"he said in my ear"I can't let such sweetest go away from me, don't worry, daddy will make you into a lovely let soon enough, oh I can't wait to feel pleasure from you two"

"You sick fuck!!" Bruce roared

"I don't care Bruce, it's not my fault your souls are children...But it makes turning you into my beloved pets, even more..."

I felt something wet in my ear, I shrieked at the feeling.

"Satisfying"

" But why us? "Bruce asked

it sighed.

" you see, I am the figment of every monster that a child fears at night, the boogy mam, the monster under the bed...I am created by those fears, and I use it for my advantage "

"By turning innocent children into your own sex slaves, do you have any idea how disgusting that is!"

" but I can't help it, a child fears and screams drive me crazy...I love it so much"he moaned"However, before I can do anything, their love ones always take care of them, and they forget about me...But You two, you feel pain...suffering, you never forgot about your nightmares, you're children trapped in for an bodies, I couldn't help myself, and I was about to take you...But You were drowning, so I had to let you go...until now"

He tightened his grip on us, and carried us up into the air.

"Now you're mine, and together we'll be in this dream for all of eternity, and don't worry, after a while, you'll love me, and you'll even call me daddy every time I satisfy your tiny little holes"

"GGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" Bruce screamed "GO TO HELL YOU SICK BASTARD!"

The next thing we realized he bite on something hard, and we instantly fell from the sky.

However before we could fall, we suddenly woke up.

The dream was over.


	2. Bruce

It was like it never happened, first we are in a maze trapped by the beast and the next thing we knew were in my bedroom.

Joker looked terrified. And in tears.

I couldn't blame him

The beast wanted us.

And it shook him.

I suddenly felt myself being pulled over to him as he sobbed on my shoulder.

"Why, why couldn't he leave us alone"he cried

" Joker...it's going to be okay, we'll stop this"

"Not we won't, he'll get us we're done for"

"No we're not, he's not gonna take us, and if he touches you, I'll kill him, understand!"

He nodded.

**************************************

I wake up again.

We are now back into The maze.

But no sign of the beast anywhere.

Joker sighed in relief.

"Stay close with me okay" I said

"Okay"he said softly

I grabbed his hand and we slowly went deeper into the maze.

After what it seemed to be hours, Joker grew tried.

I was blaming him.

Because I felt the same way.

" we've been walking for miles Bruce, please let me rest"

"Okay, we can rest"I agreed

We fell to the floor and leaned near a wall, and slowly drift off to sleep.

Hours later...

I suddenly heard Joker screaming near me. I woke up instantly to check to see what was going on.

" Joker? "I spoke

" Mmmmmh!!!!! "

I looked next me, and my anger just grew.

It was the beast, and he had joker around his sick tentacles.

"Mmmmh"he moaned" so adorable, I want to save every last piece of you, especially the delicate bits"

"Bruce!!!" he shrieked

"Let go him!" I shouted

"How about no little boy, and what can you do about it, your just a kid"

I growled and that Bastard just chuckled .

"Such anger, but yet so a adorable, I'll be making sure I enjoy you after I'm done with your friend "

"No!!" 

I grabbed the nearest rock and threw it into his face, he was knocked over and let go of joker from his grip. I grabbed him and we Dan has fast as we could away from him. But we suddenly fell into a deep dark void.

I thought we were done for.

But then morning came.

And the dream was over.

But the flight of sleeping every night with the beast preying on us.

It make me sick.


	3. The end

"So what your telling me, is that some bloody pedophile from the dream realm wants you two!?" Constantine snapped

"Yes, he call himself the beast"Bruce said" he haunts children's dreams in an attempt to have them for himself"

"Not to mention that's he completely creepy!" Joker shivered

"I see, if this creature can frighten the joker, than this beast is possibly more powerful than I thought, tell me, when was the first time you ever saw him, in any shape or form before you nearly drowned"

" Well, I did had a nightmare a week after my parent's funeral"Bruce sighed

"I don't really remember, my memories are foggy"joker shrugged

" Shit! "He cussed"He already got you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that since you two never got any love from your parents or any love ones that are very close to you, then he must up already got in your mind"

"Then why now, why is he trying to get us ?" Bruce asked

Constantine sighed.

"It's because of your soul, you two have the souls of a child, and since you two are adults and no longer have any love ones around, then that means he can get to you easily"

Joker began to cry.

" I don't want him to get me, I want him to go away! "He cried

"John , you must have a way "Bruce desperately said

" I do, but it's not gonna be easy, you might have to visit him many times"

"I don't care, I just want that Bastard to go back to the hell he came from"

"well here's the deal, you can't truly stop him, he'll just go find some other children to try to take, but it will very hard to do, now I want you two to follow these steps"

********************************************

"Okay, we'll do it"

"Also, make sure before bed you wear these glasses"

John took out two blue sunglasses from the palm of his hand.

"These will help you see the beast easily, just in case he tries to grab you"

"Thank you"bruce smiled

" why are you so eager on trying to help us"joker wondered"I get Batsy here but why me? "

"Because when I was a kid that sick fuck tried to get me, and still tries to this day, though I'm more stronger that doesn't mean that I want him to do the same to others, neither of you deserve this fate, now go into that dream realm and stop that Bastard"

*******************************************

"I hope this works"Joker said nervously

" Me too, for our sake"

Together they put the glasses on and slowly went to sleep.

********************************************

The two woke up back in the maze last the last two nights, now more determined to stop the beast once and for all.

"Okay you sick fuck!" Bruce shouted"Show yourself! "

"Yeah, we can see you now, no more games!"

That eerie chuckled filled the air again.

"My my, about time, I hated when you only just saw my shadow"

Be appeared from around the corner, and to their surprise, he looked like a very handsome man, wearing a tux and long white hair. 

"So that's what you look like"Joker gasped

" Well even I need to be fashionable "he smirked"Now, I believe it's time I take you in as my pets"

He exposed his long tentacles and was about to wrapped them around him again, when the shouted.

" THE BEAST IS NOT REAL, YOU DON'T EXIST! "

"What the hell?" the beast said in confusion "Why can't I grab you"

"You don't exist Bastard" Joker said in a crazy tone"you can only get us if we believe you, but you don't exist anymore, since we don't believe in you anymore "

The beast didn't look pleased.

"Just accept the fact beast, you won't be taking us nowhere, go find someone else to prey on, which I find it to be way harder than you think"Bruce smirked

" Oh... "He gasped"...well that is a bit of a problem, hmm, what to do?"

" How about you leave us alone "

"No...aha!" he smirked"Got it"

"What now asshole" Joker growled

"Well joker, you're not the only ones who fear me, just you wait boys, I'll be back for you, and when I do...you will be mine"

He licked his lips.

"Who are you talking about"Bruce yelled

" You'll see, I mean, you two are very close"

"I don't know what you mean, but whatever you try to do, it won't work, you'll never have our souls"

He chuckled evily.

"Oh Bruce, such a grumpy boy, if only you knew what I can really do, you and your friend would beg for mercy"

With a loud Cackle he disappeared into the shadows.

"Is he gone?" Joker wondered

"Yes....for now"

"I swear if that sick botch tries to touch me again, I'm gonna cut his twisted tentacles off!" he growled

"You and I know how much we want to do that"he agreed

*********************************************

The next night...

"Dad, you should sleep, it's late"

" I'm sorry Barbara, it's just that this case is messing with me "Jim sighed"But you're right, I should sleep"

"Good"she smiled and kissed his cheek"Goodnight dad"

"Goodnight sweetie "

Jim got up from his desk and headed to his bedroom, before he went under the sheets and slowly went to bed.

Unaware to his, a shadow appears in front of him. Something far from human at all. It smiled and said in a creepy voice.

"Oh little boy, you are perfect for me, and once I bring you into the dream realm, you and the rest I the boy will be mine for all of eternity."


End file.
